


Oops, didn't see you there

by SweetLoving



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Shots, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, House Party, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Oral Sex, POV Justin Bieber, POV Original Female Character, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/pseuds/SweetLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I smirked to myself as he moaned at the sudden contact of my fingers on his hard member, I could feel his dick twitch inside his boxers, basically asking for more attention. It turned me on how desperate he was for the slightest touch or friction, I think no man ever has wanted me this much, he wanted all of me this very second and I could feel myself getting wetter as the seconds passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, didn't see you there

It was a pretty warm and beautiful Saturday when Dina awoke from her slumber; she rubbed the remaining sleep out of her mesmerizing eyes, and checked the time. It wasn’t even two minutes later when she widened her eyes and her echo filled the house, “for fuck sake I overslept” she kicked the duvet off and rushed over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She piled out of her sweats and sweatshirt, running a hand through her tangled shoulder length hair, she stepped into the shower and mentally went over the checklist she made for today as she turned the water on, letting it soak her hair. A curious hand ran down her tan and curvy body, that boys wanted to touch and girls wanted to call their own, she was still horny from the dream she had last night. She could just barely make out what it exactly was about, but damn it involved some pretty steamy sex between her and a good looking young boy. As much as she would have loved to please herself with her small fingers, she knew she had no time left to do so.  
She regretted the day she promised to help out at this party tonight, she mentally cursed herself for it, she didn’t even know whose party it was, all she knew was that a lot of young guys would be there and therefore she wanted to look as sexy as possible. If only she hadn’t overslept. After washing her hair and body, and getting rid of the hair in all the wrong places she turned the shower off, grabbing the towel by the sink, drying herself off and letting her hair air dry, she figured big waves would actually look pretty nice. She wrapped the towel around her petit and feminine body, making sure her boobs and pussy were covered. After applying the makeup, she untangled her hair with a brush, styling it just a little before spraying some hair spray into it. With a quick pull on the towel it dropped to the floor as she made her way back into her slightly messy room, humming a Jason Derulo song. She decided to go for some booty shorts that flattered her ass and a loose tank top that stopped just over her belly button. She put on some lace underwear she got from Victoria’s Secret the other day, getting dressed quickly. After checking herself out in the mirror and flattening her top down she left the room and headed downstairs to the front door to put some Nike sneakers on, she didn’t want to look like a total bimbo. She grabbed the keys off the hook by the door, making her way out to the Dodge Challenger, sitting down in the diver seat and starting the engine, hearing it roar loudly. The sound of the engine still made her shiver in a good way, the sound reminded her of sex, it was deep, loud and you could feel it with your whole body. “Damn I really need to get laid soon” she mumbled quietly as she pulled out of the driveway, making her way downtown. After what seemed like an eternity but was in fact just twenty minutes she pulled up in the driveway of this big and fancy mansion, taking the view in front of her in; she breathed in shakily. She had never been even close to a house as big as this, let alone in one; slowly she got out of the vehicle, flattening her outfit once again as she walked over to the front door with small steps, ringing the doorbell, as soon as she was stood in front of the massive wooden door. Thirty seconds after ringing the bell she heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door, she curiously scanned the boy that opened the door, he looked friendly but terribly shy. ‘Turn down for what’ blared through the house as the red haired boy lead her over to the kitchen, so far Dina knew that she would be working with him later tonight. Gentle fingers ran over the granite of the kitchen counter as she curiously took everything in, “rich bastards” quietly left her mouth yet loud enough for Johnnie, the red haired boy, to hear, he turned around to face her, a deep chuckle erupted through his body, making Dina smile. “He isn’t a stuck up little bitch, if that’s what you think.” Johnnie said in a gentle tone before explaining everything to the brown haired and small girl. He couldn’t really take his eyes off of her, he was attracted to her, and damn was it obvious to anyone but her. 

 

 **Dina’s POV**  
I really hope I can go home soon; I have been working my ass off for the past two hours and haven’t really laid eyes on anyone that I found at least the slightest bit attractive. A desperate and deep sigh left my full lips as I carried some empty Vodka bottles back into the kitchen. Not really paying attention to my surroundings I bumped into someone and fell flat down on my ass, “Can’t you watch where the hell you are going?” I snapped and looked up at this gorgeous brown haired boy, he had his hair spiked up, he had the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes I have ever seen, his lips were pink and plump and I just wanted to kiss him breathless, my eyes slowly traveled down his toned body that was only covered in a black wife beater and some jeans that were sagging low. My breathing hitched in my throat as I noticed his arm that was covered in ink; tattoos have always been a turn on for me, if he could handle the pain of getting several tattoos, he sure wouldn’t be all too gentle in bed, at least that’s my way of thinking.

 

 **Justin’s POV**  
I turned around to reply to Ryan’s shitty joke with a smart comeback, and that’s when my body came in contact with someone else’s. Stumbling slightly backwards I noticed the girl falling down and onto her ass, “Can’t you watch where the hell you are going?” she snapped at me, I was a bit taken aback by that, I honestly expected her to stand back up quickly and apologize a million times- I already liked this girl. I felt her eyes travel down my body; smirking softly to myself I did the same. She had wavy brown hair quite long and a beautiful face, she was really pretty and damn let me tell you her body was a wonderland; I just wanted to feel every inch of her skin on my fingertips, caressing it gently as I suck on her nipples. With a whack on the back of my head I snapped back to reality, I rubbed my head, squinting my eyes slightly at the girl as she giggled. “What the hell was that for?” a shrug was the only answer I got. I held my hand out and said in a raspy voice “I am Justin and you are?”

 

“You can call me Dina. Nice to meet you Justin.” The small girl pulled the brown haired boy into a tight hug, since handshakes weren’t really her thing, plus she wanted to feel his toned body against hers. Slightly taken aback he hugged back, squeezing her gently in his strong and muscly arms. They stayed like this for a while neither of them saying a word. “I think we should take some shots, are you in shawty?” the words escaped his plump lips in a faint whisper, his hot breath fanning her neck and ear, making her shiver slightly. She unwrapped her tiny arms from his torso, walking over to the kitchen counter to grab a bottle of Tequila, shaking it slightly. “But only if we are doing body shots.” She locked eyes with him and slowly licked her lips before smacking them, you could hear him gulp as a wide smirk crept onto his face, he slowly inched closer to her, placing one of his big hands on her side, gripping it gently, “I am so in, bet your ass on that babe.” She giggled and the apple of her cheeks now were a rosy color, curious fingers trailed up the side of his neck before opening the bottle of schnapps, she set the bottle down on the counter and grabbed a piece of lime squeezing it onto the side of his neck, shaking some salt onto the now wet spot. “This will be a lot of fun.” She mumbled more to herself than to him as she grabbed the bottle of booze, gulping quite a lot of it down, cringing slightly as she felt the burning sensation in the throat. Teasingly slowly she leaned in before she attached her full lips to his neck, she licked a strip up and one back down, tilting her head slightly to suck on his skin. His grip on her side tightened as she gently tugged on his skin, letting it snap back. She trailed her small fingers over the bruise that she just created, satisfied with herself. “Your turn pretty boy.” She winked at him and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, heaving herself onto the kitchen counter, spreading her long and tanned legs slightly, driving him slowly insane with this. A big hand trailed from her calf up to the inside of her thigh, fingers danced on her skin, drawing imaginary patterns onto it. Her lips parted slightly to let a small moan slip as she fluttered her eyes close, her hand reached down to grab his wrist, squeezing it tightly, letting him know she wanted more, so much more. “Shh baby, don’t be so eager, we are getting there.” he grinned wide, taking a swig of the liquid “I am going to do it my style.” Curious eyes followed his every move, slowly growing wide as he placed the piece of lime between her teeth, his tongue swiped across the skin of the back of his hand, wetting it, making sure the salt would stick to his skin. They locked eyes before his face slowly inched closer to hers, causing her breath to hitch, he sponged small kisses along her jawline, leaving her wanting more as he pulled away to take another swig of Tequila, shortly after he licked the salt off of his hand.  
“Now for the fun part.” He rasped and cupped her face, digging his teeth into the lime, sucking the juice gently out of it, he spit the remains on the floor, crashing his lips onto hers. They moved their lips together in a messy and needy kiss, hands were traveling up and down their bodies, exploring every inch of the person in front of them. She soon had enough of this quite shy kiss, she wanted something more lustful, she wanted moans, fingers tangled in her waves and tongues colliding with each other. She took matters into her own actions and took his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling gently on it, as soon as he gasped she slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring it eagerly. Moments later she found herself being pushed down on the kitchen counter with him laying on top of her, his hands were on either side of her face, she was unable to move her head, but she didn’t really mind that. Her hands ran through his gelled hair, tugging on it, a small and throaty moan found its way into her mouth, sending chills down her body. They gasped for air every now and then but never really pulling away from the kiss. He started to slowly grind down against her to the beat of “Dark Horse”, his growing boner caressed the inside of her bare thighs every now and then causing her to whimper in desperation, she didn’t care how desperate they made her sound, but she wanted to feel him right now, heck she needed him to fuck her good and hard.  
Her small hand reached down between them and squeezed his crotch gently, his hips snapped forward immediately, pushing his dick into her hand, letting her know he liked the way this was heading. The bulge in his jeans was massive by now, it looked like his jeans were about to rip apart, not being able to cover his hard on anymore. Her shaking hand unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, tugging them slightly down, her eyes grew wide as she eyed his boner, gulping quite loudly she trailed two fingers up and down his length. 

 

 **Dina’s POV**  
I smirked to myself as he moaned at the sudden contact of my fingers on his hard member, I could feel his dick twitch inside his boxers, basically asking for more attention. It turned me on how desperate he was for the slightest touch or friction, I think no man ever has wanted me this much, he wanted all of me this very second and I could feel myself getting wetter as the seconds passed. My black and lacey panties were already soaked, and it was getting pretty uncomfortable in them, it felt like they were suffocating me, I needed to get rid of them, right now. I snapped out of my daze when I felt him rub my pussy through my booty shorts. He wasn’t being the slightest bit gentle with me, he harshly pressed his thumb against my clit, rubbing it eagerly. I bucked my hips up, letting a loud moan slip. As soon as the moan filled the empty kitchen he clutched his hand over my mouth, not wanting anyone to hear the dirty things we were doing in his kitchen. His hand muffled my quite loud moans, it turned me on that he was taking control over all this after he was so shy at first.  
Having enough of just getting my clit rubbed through the cloth, I reached down between us and unbuttoned my shorts, sliding them eagerly down to my knees, pushing them off with my foot. I hissed as I felt the cold air brush over my pussy that felt like it was burning inside out, my whole body felt like it was on fire. 

 

 **Justin’s POV**  
Slowly I pushed her panties aside, revealing her soaking wet pussy. God she was almost dripping, I licked my lips at the sight of her wet pussy. The tease that I am I ran a finger up and down the entrance of her pussy, I slowly spread her folds with my fingers, I bite my lip harshly as she bucked her hips up into my hand. A small hand wrapped around my wrist, pushing my fingers into her tight and little pussy, my lips parted as she tangled her little fingers in my hair, tugging on it harshly. She had no clue how much this turned me on, I could already feel the pre cum leak into my boxers, making it hard for me to concentrate on the task at hand. My fingers circled in and out of her, I slowly picked up the pace as a throaty demand left her lips, “More Justin, more, fuck me with your fingers, please.” She sounded so eager and I just couldn’t deny her wish, I wanted to make sure she would leave this house with shaky legs tonight. 

 

A third finger slid into Dina’s tight pussy, making her arch her back in pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out of her soaking hole fast, hitting her g-spot with curled fingers every now and then. Her whimpers and moans filled the room, “Shh as hot as your moans sound you, please try and be quieter, we don’t want to get caught now do we baby girl?” he mumbled with a sly smirk plastered on his face, he leaned in to shut her up with a messy and desperate kiss. Their lips moved together in sync, the kiss soon turned into a hot french kiss, tongues rubbing against each other’s, they moaned into eithers mouth as Justin pulled the brunettes panties completely down, tossing it carelessly to the side. Her legs spread wide, making room for him to lay between them and pressing his dick against her wet pussy, soaking his boxers. Dina slowly sat up, taking her top off in a swift movement, with a wide grin on her face she unhooked her bra, revealing her perfect not too big yet not too small boobs. They were a perfect handful, they were round and her nipples were already terribly hard, making Justin bite his bottom lip as he shamelessly stared at her boobs. He pulled his by now soaking fingers out of her pussy, placing one on her right boob, leaning in to suck on her left nipple, swirling his tongue slowly around it. His other hand reached down to his boxers, pulling them down to his knees, Dina pushed them off him with her heel, they pooled at his ankles before he kicked them off. He was about to wrap his fingers around the base of his throbbing and hard dick when the beautiful girl grabbed his length gently, he gasped against her nipple, making her shiver in pleasure. Her small fingers were barely able wrap fully around his dick, that’s how big he actually was, she gulped slightly at the thought of him thrusting in and out of her, she had never been fucked by such a thick and long dick before, this sure was going to hurt a bit. Justin thrust into her hand as she slowly moved her fingers up and down his shaft, her thumb wiped the pre cum of the head of his dick before pressing into his slit, a loud moan erupted through the bigger boy’s body. “I need to feel you now, I can’t take this second base shit any longer.” Her grumbled as he pulled his lips away from her nipple, removing her hand from around his dick, he spread her legs wider, rubbing her inner thighs gently before getting a hold of her hips. He lined his dick up with her entrance, rubbing up and down it slowly as he locked eyes with her, she nodded letting him know she was ready for more. Without a further warning he thrust into her pussy, he leaned his head back as he felt the tightness around his dick, he cursed quietly under his breath. 

 

 **Justin’s POV**  
I have to admit I fucked quite a big number of girls in my life, but none of them have been as tight as her, she feels almost like a virgin to me, the thought of it drove me crazy. Her nails dug into the skin of my shoulders, causing me to let out a deep groan. Besides our moans and the slapping noise that my balls made each time they hit her ass cheeks nothing was audible, it was a major turn on. I pulled her closer by her hips, wanting to bury my dick inside of her, needing to feel the warmth and wetness of her tight pussy. I picked up the pace of my thrusts, gripping on to the edge of the kitchen counter for support. I watched her squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure, watching her lips part every now and then as a loud escaped her lips. 

 

 **Dina’s POV**  
I dragged my nails down his back, bringing out blood as I scratched down his back pretty hard, but I just couldn’t help it, he filled me up so well. I was in slight pain from him stretching me open wide, I knew I wouldn’t be able to walk anymore by the time he was done fucking my brains out. My head banged against the wall behind me repeatedly, but I couldn’t care less, he hit my g-spot so hard it made me forget about the headache that was slowly getting worse. I could feel his tip brush over my swollen g-spot, making me whimper loudly in pure lust, I rocked my hips back against his, meeting every thrust of his. Knowing it would drive him crazy I clenched around his rock hard dick, he moaned my name loudly, making me go crazy. I wanted to ride him, I wanted to watch his dick slide in and out of me as I rode him good.

 

Small hands pushed Justin down in a laying position, his eyes slightly wide in shock, he sure wasn’t expecting this, yet he liked a girl that knew what she wanted, and Dina was sure one of that kind. She hissed slightly at the loss of contact, needing hid dick back inside of her, she was greedy, she wanted to feel him, heck she needed to feel him deep inside of her. Her legs were placed on either side of his lap, straddling him, she placed her hands on his chest for support as she slowly slide down on his dick. The both of them looked between them, watching his big dick disappear in her pussy, making them both moan. Her hips started to move in small circles, as she slowly moved up and down his dick, covering it with her pre cum. His rough hands gripped onto her waist tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze as he thrust up into her, making her take in every inch of his beautiful dick. Her hands rubbed his muscular chest gently, tracing his tattoos with her fingernails, she bite her bottom lip as she felt shivers creep onto his body. Her hips slammed down onto his lap, she stayed that way and just rocked her hips back and forth as he snapped his hips forward, fucking her hard as she rode his cock. She put her feet flat on the kitchen counter, getting slightly up from her kneeling position, one hand was tangled in his hair, gripping it and pulling on it, holding onto the kitchen counter with the other hand.  
Justin’s dick slowly slide out of her causing him to groan in annoyance, he wasn’t ready for this to be over just yet. Luckily for him he had no clue what was coming for him. She slowly moved up to his face, turning around so that she was facing into the direction of his feet. Her pussy was lowered into his face, just stopping a few inches away from it as she bent over to place her lips around his dick. He immediately wrapped his arms around her thighs pulling her further down, his tongue teasingly slide up and down her slit, he moved it up between her folds, making her moan loudly. “Just like that Justin, fuck me with your tongue.” She mumbled with his tip in her mouth, he chuckled deeply sending vibrations onto her skin, without wasting another second he stiffened his tongue and slipped it into her warm and soaking wet pussy, moving it around inside of her, searching for that ever so sweet spot of hers.  
Her lips closed around his shaft, moving up and down slowly, one hand reached for his balls, gently fondling them, she tugged on them every now and then just to earn a moan from him in return. She began to bob her head up and down slowly, flicking her tongue over his tip every time she came up. Her cheeks hollowed as she took all of his dick in, as much as she didn’t want to admit this but she had to gag, he was just too much to take in, usually deep throating was no problem for her, but he was just something new.  
Big and rough hands spread her ass cheeks and a thumb was being pressed against her rim, rubbing it in small circles, she moaned loudly at the new feeling, she had never experienced something like that before, but she sure liked it. His tongue twirls and flicked inside of her before he curled his tongue and rubbed it over her g-spot, as soon as he found it her toes curled and with a quiet whimper she squirted over his face.  
She made some loud slurping noises as she greedily sucked on his dick, she pulled him out of her mouth with a ‘pop’. Her tongue glide up and down the vein on his shaft making his dick twitch. He was close and she knew it so she started to nibble on his tip, within second he jizzed down her throat a deep moan escaped his plump lips, he bucked his hips up and his dick hit the back of her throat. She just shook her head in a playful manner pulling slowly away and licked her lips as she turned around to look at him. He winked at her and stretched on the kitchen counter.

 

 **Dina’s POV**  
“I think it’s time for me to get back to work, I am not getting paid for fucking the boss after all, am I?” I said with a smirk as I hopped off the kitchen counter. I gathered my clothes quietly and got dressed in record time, well actually I couldn’t find my panties at the moment, but I think he can always keep them as a little reminder. I tried to untangle my sex hair with my fingers, but failed. I chucked his boxers at him as he laughed at me. “I guess I will see you around, boss.” I winked at him as I made my way out of the kitchen, to get back to serving people drinks. I will make sure to bump into him later again, maybe next time we should go for shower sex.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like requesting smut, feel free to do so:  
> http://poundingyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
